1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object detecting device, an object detecting method, an object detecting program, and a motion control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Radar equipment radiates radio waves (for example, millimeter waves) as a transmission signal and detects an object based on a reception signal reflected from the object. An example of such radar equipment is a frequency-modulated continuous wave (FM-CW) radar that uses a frequency-modulated transmission signal to calculate the distance or the relative velocity to an object using a frequency difference (beat frequency) from a reception signal.
Some FM-CW radars include a device such as a direct current-direct current (DC-DC) converter or a clock generator generating a signal of a constant frequency as noise. Noise generated from a noise source like this device causes a problem in that the distance or the relative velocity to a nonexistent object detected depending on the relationship between the noise frequency and the modulation frequency of the transmission signal.
For example, in a method of setting a noise frequency distribution, which is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-338232, a ghost area signal frequency at which the measured distance from a noise source to a ghost target formed by noise is smaller than the measured distance to a real target is set to be higher than the measurable frequency of a signal-passing band.